Michelle Riley
I own nothing but My Original Character! '' '"I don't like Messes but I love you."''' About Michelle Riley is an Original Character for My MugheadFanfiction from The Riverdale Fandom. And is loosely based on Myself. She is the current Girlfriend of FP Jones,Ex of Jughead and Best Friends with Betty. Michelle is also now a Southside Serpent. Michelle is "played by" Ksenia Solo and Kaya Scodelario in My Fanfiction. Early Life Michelle moved to Riverdale shortly after 6th grade with her Mom and Twin Sisters and quickly became friends with Kevin Keller who introduced her to Betty Cooper,Veronica Lodge,Archie Andrews and Jughead Jones. Soon they were a real live Scooby Gang,even solving mysteries when Betty and Jughead got into sleuthing over the summer. They're favorite places to hang out were Pop Tates Chocolate Shop and The Drive in Movies. Despite liking other people,Archie and Michelle agreed to date one another in 8th grade. Michelle liked Archie,despite being a Jock,he was lovable and unintentionally funny,Archie liked Michelle because she was different and they both knew,or thought,they'd never be with who they really wanted. Everything changed though when, only 3 months into there relationship,Archie cheated on Michelle with the new girl Cheryl Blossom. Michelle wasn't too distraught as she still liked someone else. That someone else though was livid,Jughead Jones proceeded to meet Archie Andrews on The Football field and punch the daylights out of him. They made up shortly afterwards though when Jughead admitted that he had feelings for Michelle,swearing Archie to secrecy since he himself didn't understand his own feelings. : Sensing Jughead was avoiding her Michelle asked Archie over the summer what was going and Archie finally broke down and told her. Shocked and surprised Michelle met up with Jughead at his Tree Fort,he admits to liking her but before they can kiss,Jughead says he can't and rushes off. Later on after a confused and hurt Michelle returns home Jughead Texts her,telling her that he thinks he might be A Sexaul,having done her research Michelle understands and Jug tells her that he still likes her. They didn't see each other much after that as Jughead and Archie went on a Road Trip and Michelle,Betty and Veronica worked as Lifeguards over the summer. Starting 9th Grade,Michelle decided,being in High School now,that she needed a whole new look,maybe if she dressed more like Betty,who she mistakenly thought Jug had a crush on,that maybe things would change,maybe she'd even get better grades. : Her Mom allowed Michelle to get a Blond wig and get her ears pierced with tiny pearl studs,a far cry from her all Goth ensembles. Michelle also joins The Cheer Sqaud 'The River Vixens.' with Betty and Veronica. Despite liking her old look better,Jughead liked her for her Personality not her looks,especially when she stands up for him against Reggie Mantle. : So it was in that moment that Jughead knew he still really liked Michelle and with the encouragement of Archie,got up his nerve to her ask out that night at Pop Tates. After they go on their date,which they meet up at Pop's then go see a Drive in Movie like old times,Michelle and Jughead decide to make it official. They date for 4 years,though there relationship is not without its hardships. Personality : Michelle is Creative,Curious,Stubborn,Quiet yet will stand up for what she believes in or protect those she loves. Michelle and Jughead are very similar as their Friends say "She's basically the female Jughead." which is more then likely why they like each other and why they broke up,more then once. : Michelle,like Jughead,also has a snarky side and, after joining The Southside Serpents,a wild side which has its downsides.